Simon the Protector
by BirdieTitus16
Summary: Simon X Reader have been together for a month since she came to the Sanctuary, but he is being very possessive and it has something to do with Negan? Don't hate, appreciate!


Simon the Protector

Simon the Savior X Reader

Tapping your fingers nervously on the jeep's dashboard, you sigh heavily as another hour passed waiting on Simon to return from a run.

 _I wish Simon would've let me go too..._

You and Simon have been together since a month after you joined the Sanctuary, and he has never let you out of his sight. When he goes on runs or any punishments for Negan, you are locked in his room until he gets back.

And now, he's on a supply run with the other Saviors and has locked you in his jeep. Sighing heavily, you curl your legs up under your chin and look out into the darkness.

"Uhhh, Simon, hurry up please"

You slowly sit up straight and grab the walkie talkie on the your left and press the button furiously letting out your aggravation.

"Simon Steven Phillips, where are you?" You hiss shaking the walkie talkie angrily. ( **see what i did there lol** )

Releasing the button, you wait for a soild three minute before the crackle of the walkie talkie sounds and a loud chuckle responds back.

"We are a couple minutes away, doll"

"Hurry, please"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%'

Ten minutes later, you look see Simon and the Saviors heading towards the jeep with supplies in hand.

Unlocking the passenger side door, you run up to Simon's open arms.

"Hey there hun," Simon chuckles wrapping his arms around your waist and leans his forehead against yours.

"I'm glad, you guys are okay, babe" You sigh happily kissing his lips.

The other Saviors chuckle behind Simon as they head towards the jeep, and Simon smirks suddenly throwing you over his shoulder.

"You assholes are just jealous!" Simon roars loudly as he walks towards the jeep as you angrily beat your fists on his back.

"S-Simon, put- me-down!"

"No can do, baby, these bastards can't be trusted"

You let your body go limp and let Simon carrying you back to the jeep's passenger side door.

"Alright, lets go boys!" Simon yells as the Saviors slams the jeep's trunk shut.

Simon opens the passenger door and sit you down in the seat and buckles you up.

"Doll, please be patient with me," Simon whispers as he leans into your face and kiss your lips, "you need... **protection** "

You whimper slightly as Simon smirks turns into a dark expression as he slams the door hastily.

 _Protection...from what?_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Later that night, as you lay curled up into Simons bare muscular chest, you mind races anxiously.

When you, Simon, and the Saviors returned back to the Sanctuary, Simon wasted no time and carried you bridal style into his room and locked the door.

After two hours of pacing, Simon bursts the bedroom door open and slams his lips into yours.

"S-Simon!" you squeak as Simon pulls your shirt over your head.

"Shh doll, just let me, m-make love to you"

You look into Simon big, dark chocolate brown eyes and moan softly giving up and giving into his intense possessive behavior.

Simon pushes you onto the bed and continues to strip off all of your clothes, even ripping your bra in the process.

"I love you Y/N"

You stare in disbelief at your harden, sacrastic asshole of a boyfriend and feel tears blur your vision.

"I love you too baby!" You cry out grabbing his shirt and ripping it off as he buckles his pants.

And after an hour of hard, sweaty love-making, you lay here curled up into a loudly soring Simon.

You feel yourself shaking as your anxiety gets more and more intense. Gripping onto the sheets, you lean up into a sitting position.

"Oh please, not now!" you whisper hoarsely as you body starts to completely shake violently.

 _Dammit, zombie apocalypse means no anti depressantn medication_

"Y/N?"

You look over your shoulder slowly as you hear Simon sleepy, groggy voice.

"S-Simon, w-why a-are y-you s-so p-possessive?" You whimper out as you shaking body intensifies.

"Huh? W-what are yo-, oh honey"

Simon quickly wraps his arms around my shaking body and holds me tightly.

"Calm down, close your eyes and breath in and out slowly"

You grip tightly onto Simon's arms as you breath in and out shakily and tears began to fall.

"Now, Y/N, doll what is the matter?" Simon whispers softly peppering kisses on your cheeks.

"Why...are...you...being...so...possessive?!" You hoarsely reply as your body slowly stops shaking.

"Because I love you hun," Simon chuckles as he runs a head up and down your back.

"But...am...I...in...danger...o-or...are... _we_...in...danger?!"

Simon suddenly grips your chin with his hand and slams his lips onto yours angrily.

"Because, N-Negan-"

But, before Simon can finish a loud booming knock erupts on the bedroom door.

"Simon, open up!"

"Shit, Negan!"

To be continued...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Simon the Protector pt 2

"Shit, Negan"


End file.
